Madness
Madness "QUOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOTTTTEEEEEEE" -Nobody Ever More Information Equiped with reckless abondon he has let his mind slip to insanity leaving behind reason but not wits. Fears nothing and with that fearlessness is able to rush and attack anyone or anything seen as a hunt. Fast, agile, and stealthy making him almost a ghost story at the crime scene. Normally leaves behind one witness to tell the tale. Witnesses describe him as coming out of nowhere and slaughtering his hunt then just as easily disappearing. Only appears at night and his blood is reported to be black. Powers/skills- As a cyborg he has the ability of a robot. He also has slightly raised comprehension and perception due to a half artifical brain. He can stretch his arms out up to 20 ft. and can turn his hands into 10 inch. blades. His metal frame is able to ward up damage up to a 50. calibur bullet. Impervious to edged combat and resistant to blunt combat. Equipment: His mechanical arms are able to stretch out 20ft. and can shapeshift into 10 inch swords. This is his signiture choice of combat. Common tactics include a spinning swipe to take out multiple targets at once. He combines his blade arm with gymnastics to jump around and spin in ways to swiftly kill entire crowds in a matter of seconds. His arms also have the ability to channel electricity into bolts of lightning or discharging it in a full circle with a 10 foot radius. Relations to Other Characters There are currently no characters to have relations with. Madness is forever alone :"( Biography CH-415 previously named Chris was a normal person who was caught in a series of misfortune. His family was killed and his fiance had been cheating on him since he proposed. He walked into this event to find his fiance and murdered her and her lover both. The cops were called and this ended in Chris retaliating against them as well before being shot several times. Three times in the torso and twice in the head. One went right through his eye and the other his brain. He was shot in front of a window causing him to fall through and down 10 stories, leaving him with most of his limbs completely useless. The police went to collect his body but were baffled as it was gone. His body and body parts had been carted off to a secret labratory dedicated to making cyborgs. Him and a girl slightly younger than he were carried within the same shipment. At the lab he was given new cybernetic limbs, including an eye. Because parts of his brain were destroyed he had to be given partially artifical intelligence. This was handled very cautiously as the slightest glitch could make the entire experiment unstable. He was made as a pair as well as another girl named, Roko Nermona. As a failsafe, because Roko's brain was fully intact he implanted a device that stabalized the coding for Chris' AI. The two cyborgs, now named CH-415 and Roko Nero, were being trained and maintained by the Roboticist for a few months and the two cyborgs grew very close and fell in love. The government of the time became away of the projects and raided the facility. The roboticist was shot and killed by the soldiers and the projects were carted off to a government facility that was much like an asylum called the 1st National Cyborg Armed Forces Military Base. Here they were treated as prisoners and were attached with weapons. CH-415 was given shapeshifting arms that turned into blades. In doing so they had to further modify CH-415's artificial brain, making it more unstable. During one of the tests CH-415 killed two of the testers and was thrown back into his cell and restrained for even further maintanance. The government researchers were unaware of the failsafe implanted in Roko Nero and they shipped her off to a military program as she had passed all the tests. With the failsafe code and his love gone he went completely unstable and broke free of the restraints during maintanance and slaughtered the researchers and all the soldiers sent to detain him. They had to evacuate the facility to prevent further fatalities. While still in the facility CH-415 spent his time continuing to upgrade himself to exact his revenge on humanity. After leaving the facility he obtained the ability to use electricity to his will through Energy Vessels implanted in his blades and his arms. During this time he had forgotten his name and has only been called by what his victims named him as Madness. After losing all touch with sanity and humanity he continues to search for further ways to upgrade himself into the ultimate being. His humanity is slightly restored to stable in the off-chances he is in the pressence of Roko Nero. She always ends up dissapearing again uknowing to him furthering his progression of corruption. Theme Songs